A couple's surprise
by Decoy-Dragon
Summary: Fox and Krystal come back from their little date on sauria, only to find a little something, courtesy of general pepper. Rated T for later sexual stuff, language. Not a big crossover, just a monster, decoy dragon *update 11/24/09* this fic is dead
1. SURPRISE!

Great Fox I (8:15)

Fox and Krystal just got back from their little date on Sauria, they got in front of Krystal's new room (Fox's room too), they locked lips, released them and entered their room. They entered and to their surprise, found a dragon on Fox's side of the bed. There was a note underneath its belly, he woke up and said "konichiwa Fox-sama. Korede (Hello Fox. Here)" He gave Fox the letter. "Uh, thanks." The letter read:

Fox,

His name is Decoy Dragon

He's your problem now.

-General Pepper

"Tame yoru (good night)." Decoy said, then curled up like a cat and fell asleep. Fox looked at the note again and found a little side note:

P.S. He is able to shoot fireballs out of his mouth

"Great." The annoyed vulpine said sarcastically, Krystal just giggled and hopped into their bed. With a sigh, Fox followed his girl; they give each other one last kiss, then went to bed

---------

Hi, it's Decoy Dragon

Hope you like chapter 1

I Know it isn't good

Tell me if you want me to post chapter 2 when I'm done with it

R&R

And flamers, this is my first story so be easy

And also, if you didn't like and flame twice, that doesn't say much about your intelligence

All reviews welcome


	2. ugh, Fangirls and shedragons

Hi, a little anouncment from me, I do not own nintendo, starfox, Yugioh, Decoy Dragon, shonen jump,etc.

Forgot to put that in the last chapter

--------

Chapter 2

Corneria (10:05 A.M.)

Fox was going to General Pepper's office to settle things straight with him. Decoy was on Fox's shoulder, still trying to wake up. He finally asked, "Nahen gojin iki? (Where we going? [I don't know are])" Thankfully Fox was wearing a translator; he replied "I'm giving you back." Decoy Dragon woke up at once, he spoke "oh come on! I sleep on your bed, try to kill Slippy, and try to eat Falco's leg _once_. And you're giving me back!? To Pepper!? What the hell!?" While the enraged dragon was complaining, Fox found the building and entered.

Front of General Pepper's office (10:10 A.M.)

"Fox-sama, if we turn around right now, we might not run into," he paused, looking terrified, "them." The vulpine was confused he tried to speak but a girlish squeal stopped him then someone shouted "Oh my god, Fox McCloud!!!" The vulpine and dragon both said "CRAP" The dragon was terrified now, 'shit, if she knows, then… Mira knows' he shuddered at the thought. Fox felt the dragon shudder and asked, "What's wrong?" Decoy answered after they heard a scream, "DECOY!!!" "Her… Mira." The dragon shuddered again. A little pink dragon look-a-like of Decoy and her "master" a beautiful brown vixen ran up to Fox and Decoy and "tripped" on them.

"Mira,-gasp- stop –gasp- hugging ME." She let go, Decoy was still gasping for air, when he realized Fox was still being hugged by Naomi. "Naomi! He's got a girl, so get off him!" Decoy said while trying to keep Mira from hugging him. "He's got a girl alright," Fox and I were confused, 'how can she know Krystal?' The vulpine thought. She replied to her comment, "ME!!!" I looked at Fox, doing all I could to not laugh at her awkward comment. I laughed as I told her, "Naomi, Fox has a girl," she was about to shout "ME" again but I stopped her before she could burst one of her lungs and my eardrums, "and no, it's not _you_ Naomi." She looked like she was about to cry, "Oh no, don't think we'll fall for your fake tears Naomi, Damnit Mira, I am not interested in you! GO AWAY!!!" Mira was persistent; she replied "Stop playing hard to-" "Mira," I interrupted, "yes." "I'm gay." W-what!?" "Yeah, sorry you had to find out this way." She was running down the halls crying, leaving a confused Naomi to follow her. Decoy chuckled, "works every time." Fox was confused, "What? Are you gay or not!?" "What!? Of course not, I use that to get Mira away from me, and apparently it was a double whammy, since Naomi ran off to comfort her." Fox sighed and gave up; He saw that Decoy and he were covered in red, lip-shaped marks all over their faces, "come on, let's get back to the Great Fox." Decoy replied with a jump on to his shoulder.

-----

review please, thanks


	3. Chapter 2 aftermath

Chapter 3

Great Fox I (10:40 A.M.)

"Where have you two been!? It's almost eleven o'clock!" The old hare said as he saw us walk through the room, "And what happened down there anyway Fox!?" "Fan girls." I replied, you could hear the anger in my voice. "And you?" I shuddered before I replied, "Mira." I shuddered again, "Who?" The hare replied, "long story ji-chan. Tome yoru I replied as we went into Fox's room. Fox stripped down and hopped into the shower, I just washed my face in the sink. "Damn Fox, you're popular." I said feeling refreshed from the water. "Decoy, how do you know Naomi and Mira?" Fox asked "-sigh- She's an old friend. She always had a crush on me. She almost got me into wed-lock one time," "how?" The showering vulpine asked, "She got me drunk and she almost said I do on the wedding vow." I shuddered "I sobered up before I and ran before do, jumped out the window." The vulpine was done with his shower, he stepped out of the shower, unaware I was still there. "Decoy, what the hell!? You're still in here!?" I was staring at his package in awe, "Fakku, achira biggu? (Fuck, that big?)" "Get out of here!" I jumped out of the bathroom trying to dodge Fox's punches. "Later!" I said as I literally jumped out into the hall and flew to the rec room

REC room (11:00 A.M.)

"Hey slippy." I said as I plopped down on the couch next to him. He looked nervous, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you." He started to relax, after half an hour of sitting there watching some tech show, I got bored "Fuck this, I'm playing Guitar Hero." I changed the channel to the vcr, and turned on the game station and pressed start. "Hey! I was watching that!" The obviously annoyed frog shouted, "Piss off" I said as I chose Texas flood on the songlist. When the song was done, I entered my name in the high score screen "huh, I beat Falco and Fox's co-op score." I decided to explore my new home; I found a gym, Slippy's room, 'good to know' Falco's and Peppy's room 'good to know this as well' finally, I found a shooting range.

Shooting range (12:30 P.M.)

I spent the next hour shooting those little stars that you use for a machine gun, blast! "100%" a computer voice said. "Kick ass! The 50th in a row!" Fox entered the room after 38 in a row and was just watching him in slight awe. "Damn, 50 in a row. You beat my score." "Fox-sama! How long were you watching?" I felt nervous now, 'shit, why didn't he say anything when he got here?' Decoy," Fox began to say but the great fox started rumbling violently. "What the hell!?" Fox said. "Fox! It's Star Wolf" Falco Shouted. "Damn, not them. Decoy stay here. Um, Decoy? Where are you- oof!" Decoy was on Fox's shoulder, He had the look of confidence. "There is no way I'm not going Fox-sama. I'm coming with you."

---------

Hey, please review the story

R&R people


	4. Dogfight!

Chapter 4

Great Fox I launching area (1:30 P.M.)

Everyone got inside their Arwings, I went with Fox into his. "Okay, nothing fancy. Get in get out." Fox said, "okay." Slippy said, I couldn't understand if he was sarcastic or serious. "Fine." Falco said unenthusiastically. "Okay Fox." Krystal replied, 'damn she's hot.' I thought, 'No wonder Fox likes her.' Krystal blushed after she looked at me. "Okay, Let's go!" Fox shouted, The arwings roared out of the Great Fox into the dogfight.

Sector Y (1:35 P.M.)

"Ah the lovely Krystal, still as beautiful as ever." A panther said, "I'll get you back for the last beatings Falco." A chameleon said. "Got a new recruit I see Fox," A Wolf said, "What's _his_ position? A lap warmer!?" He said, All the star wolf members laughed. "Wait, Fox. Fox Mccloud!?" a familiar voice said. "No." Fox and I said, "N-Naomi?" I said. She gasped, "oh little Decoy, look Mira, It's Decoy!" "shit" I went into the back seat of Fox's arwing, a little too late I should add. "your fast sweety, but not fast enough." Mira said, Falco was cracking up, Slippy had a confused look, and Krystal asked via telepathy 'Decoy, you know her?' 'Yeah, can I kill her? It's dragon code, don't ask. I have to ask someone to kill a dragon.' 'um, ewe Kay?' She was obviously confused "What's this" I said silently to myself, "oh yeah, this'll do." Fox was confused why I was so silent, "Decoy, you okay?" "Fox, LET'S GO!" I shouted, and turned on the backseat defense system.

Sector Y (1:45 P.M.)

Everyone scattered around the sector, Falco, Slippy, Leon, and Naomi went to the west, Krystal and panther went to the east, while we faced Wolf. "This is for letting Naomi and her c*nt of a dragon join your team." I said semi-gratefully, I then fired lasers at him. "Wolf!" Naomi said, she blasted my lasers with her lasers. "Damn." I said "this isn't a good time to be impressed Decoy." Fox said angrily, I knew we had a new threat now; unfortunately it was Naomi and Mira. I fired at Panther, nailed it! "One down," I said, "three to go." Krystal finished, she was coming to help us out. "Falco, Slippy, you done over there?" The three of us asked while avoiding Naomi and Wolf's precise shots. The avian was clearly frustrated, while Slippy was trying his best to keep his cool. Finally, Slippy actually hit Leon. "Holy crap!" I said in awe, "You finally shot someone down!" I was distracted long enough for Mira to shot the arwing's engine, making it useless until Slippy can repair it. "Fuck." Fox said in frustration, we landed on one of the meteorites, and Wolf followed. All I could remember was Fox telling everyone to retreat back to the Great Fox, we both blacked out afterward.

-----

cliff hanger!

R&R people


	5. death

Chapter 5

Unknown area [I'm still blacked out, remember? (?)]

"Decoy, Deocy wake up." I heard Fox say, I slowly opened my eyes. Fox was chained to a wall and apparently, so was I. "Fox, where are we?" "Good question." "Where is he!? Where the fuck is he!?" an all too familiar voice said "Naomi, you know we can't reveal that information." Leon replied to her shouting, which was replied by Mira shouting "Where the fuck are they!?" "Ah crap," I said, "Why?" Fox asked, "She is pissed off. Leon if you were wise and want to live you would show her the fucking way." I said as if he could here me "I will never te-" Leon screamed, and then there was a thud "Leon's dead. Can't say I don't envy him." There was fear in the air, you could smell it, and it was coming from me apparently. A door opened, and there they were in matching red dresses, Fox and just hung there, with what they took as aroused looks (they were really disgusted looks). "You like?" Naomi said in her best sexy voice, "No. we don't actually, we hate your guts." Was what I wanted to say but Fox cut in before I said anything, "Your B-Beautiful Naomi." He forced out, he was lying, I could see it in the way his ear was twitching. "Oh stop." "No no, it's true." While Fox was pretended flirting, Mira asked me, "What do you think of me Decoy?" I puked as a response, some of it landed on her dress.

Dungeon (apparently 4/25/09 [four days after last chapter] 7:55 P.M.)

We were out of our chains in a matter of minutes, well Fox was, I was still in chains since I puked and Mira went to get the stains out of her dress. "Can't you get Decoy down?" Fox asked with a sexy voice, "Sorry honey can't." "Why not?" "Why do that when he can watch us fuck." "What!?" we both said "Look Naomi we can't do that," "Why not?" "I'm a minor." I said, "Oh so what you dig in mines I don't care, do you sweetums?" "Yes I do, now get him down from those chains!" "That won't be necessary Fox." Wolf exclaimed "Why not?" "He can get down and get you back to the Great Fox I, if he joins star wolf." "Wolf you sick bas-" "I'll do it." "What!?" Fox and Naomi said, obviously shocked. "Great, then get him down and get Fox to his arwing." Wolf said, "Sayonara, oto-san. (Bye, dad)" Fox was tearing up "Arigato (thank you)" In the next two years while Decoy was a part of star wolf; he went from pure hearted to cold hearted. Fox tried to move on, and did with help from Krystal and the rest of star fox.

---------

R&R people

Can Fox thaw Decoy's heart?

Will Decoy see Fox again?

Does anyone care?

Find out in the next chapter


	6. reunion part 1

Don't own princess bride novel

Chapter 6

Recap last chapter

Two years ago my forced upon pet, Decoy Dragon was forced to join my rival wolf to free himself, and me. I had to move on, so my hot girlfriend and the rest of my team, got me a new pet, a pikachu was the species. I moved on, but sometimes I wonder if Decoy did, or is still alive?

Two years ago, I had to let go of my only friend and join his rival's gang of a mercenary squadron to free him. I was devastated by it so I did what Buttercup almost did in The Princess Bride, kill my heart. Now I show no mercy, only hate and bitterness. One year later of being with star wolf, we disbanded due to wolf having too big of a bounty on his head. Now being hunted like a wanted criminal, I wonder if Fox still remembers me and if he moved on with his life

Great Fox I (10:00 A.M.)

Pikachu was sleeping next to Me, I was looking through the mission to see who we were trying to catch. It was Wolf, rage surged through my body as I looked at the image. Krystal entered the room, I didn't notice, "You miss him, don't you." She said, "Yeah." I started to develop tears and couldn't help but let them slide. "Let's go and take down that bastard Wolf." I said angrily 'I'm going to get back at you for taking him away from me. You're going to pay.'

Ruiness [made up planet of ruins (1:35 P.M.)]

"Damn, where are you Wolf, I'm going to kill you for what you forced me to do." "Decoy calm down" Mira said, "At least we have each other." "Some how I doubt that." I heard foot steps in the distance, I hid behind a ruined wall and looked to see who was making that noise. "Okay here's the plan Falco, you take the west, slippy, the east, Krystal, the south, and I will take the north, got it?" everyone nodded, "Move!" he said, and they rocketed off to there destinations. I followed Fox for an hour, he stopped, obviously aware someone was following him. "I know you're here, so come out pikachu." "Don't stalk my father you bastard." Something grabbed me, making me immobile "Let me go you idiot, he's my father too." "Impossible, I think Fox will like to incinerate you!" After that he got me out of cover and into Fox's eye and fire range. He aimed his gun at me, I looked at him with terror, 'He's going to shoot me, he's going to fuckin' shoot me.' He lowered his gun, his facial expression showed disbelief. "D-Decoy?" I smiled and started to cry. "Fox-sama, FOX-SAMA!" I shouted, "Pikachu, get off of him, now." He obeyed grudgingly; I got up and jumped on to Fox's left shoulder. "Fox-sama, oto-san. (Fox, father)" "What's going on here?" "Decoy is my other pet" I was rubbing my head against his, therefore showing affection. Fox only smiled and scratched my head. "Fox, help!" The electric rodent shouted, he was being held by wolf, gun to his head.

---------

R&R people

arigato


	7. reumion part 2

"Damnit Wolf, why are you doing this?" I asked, "So if I suffer, He suffers." Wolf said coldly, "Fox," I said with a worried look "What are we going to do? If we do anything, pikachu dies, and if we do nothing, pikachu never sees you again." "I know." Fox was infuriated, his hair started to prickle. "Fox calm down, getting worked up won't solve anything." Wolf said mockingly, my scales started to prickle like Fox's fur was. I ran up to wolf, but it looked more like I vanished off of Fox's shoulder reappearing and disappearing every few seconds, "What the," Wolf said as I ran up to wolf and slashed the hand holding his blaster. "Ah, fuck." Wolf shouted after his blaster dropped. He dropped pikachu to hold his damaged hand. "Pikachu, how's your aim?" "Perfect." he replied "Good, let's go." I picked up the blaster Wolf had dropped and threw it to Fox, then slashed, and burned Wolf while pikachu tackled, and shocked Wolf. Wolf caught on to our rhythm of attack and punched pikachu in the stomach. Pikachu went flying and hit the wall, "Pikachu!" I said, horrified; Wolf tried to punch me, and almost succeeded, but something blocked it, a dragon. "What the," Wolf, Fox and I said, the dragon threw a fireball at Wolf, sending him flying to the wall. "Thanks," I said, the dragon only looked at me smiling, than replied, "Anytime." He said and disappeared, "time to finish this," I said coldly "Supernova flame!" I shouted and then a wave of fire flew out of my mouth. Wolf shouted something, cursed and then shrieked in pain as the flames devoured him. Fox just stood there, taking in what just happened. "Decoy, you okay?" he asked finally, "Yeah I'm fi-" I fainted before I could finish.

Great Fox I infirmary (3:40 P.M. 3 days later)

"What happened?" I said as I rubbed my head, Pikachu was sleeping in a bed next to me. "You passed out," Fox said, he was standing alone. "Where's Krystal?" "She dumped me." I was fully awake, "When did this happen? How long was I out?" "She dumped me yesterday, you've been here for three days." He explained, he looked a little depressed. "You okay?" I asked, he didn't reply he was starting to develop tears in his eyes. "Fox, where am I?" Pikachu asked, obviously unaware Fox starting to cry and that I was here. 'Krystal, if you can hear my thoughts, know this. I'm coming after you, for what you did to Fox. Your blood will tear across the room where we battle. You will die.'

-------

R&R people


	8. when you were young

Chapter 7

Some random bar on corneria (9:35 P.M.)

"Dry martini." I said as I threw money on to the counter, the Lupine waiter looked at me, "You 21?" "You care?" I said, he only shrugged and gave me what I wanted. I scanned the bar, trying to find her, "No, no, no, no, ooh." I took out my pda and tool a picture of two vixens making out. "Nice, back to findin' her." "Need help finding someone?" I heard someone said. I looked up, it was Panther. He had Krystal wrapped around his arm, "Uh, no." I lied, "Oh, ok c'mon Krys," Panther said, 'he looks like a pimp.' I thought 'Krystal, Panther's gay' I drank my martini in one gulp and hopped off the stool. "Hey, how y'all doin' tonight?" I said when I got to the microphone on stage, "This song's for the blue vixen with the panther."

(When you were young is the song)

_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

_To save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch him now, here he comes_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he, talks like a gentleman, like you imagined when you were young_

_Can we climb this mountain? I don't know, higher now than ever before_

_I know we can make it if we take it slow. That's takin' easy, easy now_

_We're burning down the highway skyline_

_On the back of a hurricane that started turning_

_When you were young_

_When you were young_

_And sometimes you close your eyes you see the place where you used to live_

_When you were young_

_-Guitar solo-_

_They say the devil's water it ain't so sweet_

_You don't have to drink right now_

_But you can dip your feet_

_Every once in a little while_

_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

_To save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch him now, here he comes_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he talks like a gentleman_

_Like you imagined when you were young_

_(Talks like a gentleman)_

_(Like you imagined when)_

_When you were young_

_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But more than you'll ever know_

Everyone was applauding, even Krystal and Panther. I jumped off the stage into the darkness and used Slippy's teleporter to get back on the Great Fox I.

Great Fox I (9:50 P.M.)

I got to the GF easily, "I should tell Slippy the returners work perfectly." I was about to enter Fox's room when someone startled me, "And where have you been?" "Crap!"

-----

Cliffhanger

R&R people

I don't own or are a part of The Killers band or own their songs


End file.
